1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital data processing system and, more particularly, to a multiprocess digital data processing system suitable for use in a data processing network and having a simplified, flexible user interface and flexible, multileveled internal mechanisms.
2. Description of Prior Art
A general trend in the development of data processing systems has been towards systems suitable for use in interconnected data processing networks. Another trend has been towards data processing systems wherein the internal structure of the system is flexible, protected from users, and effectively invisible to the user and wherein the user is presented with a flexible and simplified interface to the system.
Certain problems and shortcomings affecting the realization of such a data processing system have appeared repeatedly in the prior art and must be overcome to create a data processing system having the above attributes. These prior art problems and limitations include the following topics.
First, the data processing systems of the prior art have not provided a system wide addressing system suitable for use in common by a large number of data processing systems interconnected into a network. Addressing systems of the prior art have not provided sufficiently large address spaces and have not allowed information to be permanently and uniquely identified. Prior addressing systems have not made provisions for information to be located and identified as to type or format, and have not provided sufficient granularity. In addition, prior addressing systems have reflected the physical structure of particular data processing systems. That is, the addressing systems have been dependent upon whether a particular computer was, for example, an 8, 16, 32, 64 or 128 bit machine. Since prior data processing systems have incorporated addressing mechanisms wherein the actual physical structure of the processing system is apparent to the user, the operations a user could perform have been limited by the addressing mechanisms. In addition, prior processor systems have operated as fixed word length machines, further limiting user operations.
Also, the internal structure and operation of prior art data processing systems have not been flexible, or adaptive, in structure and operation. That is, the internal structure structure and operation of prior systems have not allowed the systems to be easily modified or adapted to meet particular data processing requirements. Such modifications may include changes in internal memory capacity, such as the addition or deletion of special purpose subsystems, for example, floating point or array processors. In addition, such modifications have significantly effected the users interface with the system. Ideally, the actual physical structure and operation of the data processing system should not be apparent at the user interface.
The present invention provides data processing system improvements and features which solve the above-described problems and limitations.